Unearthed Secrets
by Wylow
Summary: Wylow is trying to help the golden trio. But they wont trust her very much. Draco is made to be a death eater, and he has no choice. War is upon them, will they work it out.. or will they all fall into the dark lords clutches first ff so plz take a look!
1. Chapter 1

Hello My fellow readers. I just wanted to say a few things before you start reading. For one.. I suck at spelling and grammer. It is not horrible but it is there. No I do not have a betta I am looking for one. I will only say this once! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO SO WITH HARRY POTTER. i only borrow the ideas and characters J.K has supplied. This is my first fic but i dont need you to be gentle tell me your honest opinion.. otherwise I will never become a good writer. any way I really hope you like the story..

WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason there is adult content. (sex,language, and violence)

Chapter 1

Harry Potter

"**Hello Mr. Malfoy I hope you have some Information for me." Said the masked face appearing from the flames.**

"**Yes I do, My father has told me that he looking to moving his location to somewhere in a more remote area. But on a more important note, He- Who-must-not-be-named Is holding a meeting tomorrow morning at 3 am on the ground his father rests in. I am to understand it is of utmost importance."**

"**Ahh yes I have heard bout that. And do tell your father that I have the perfect place for him. It is actually in the Forbidden Forest. A cabin found in the center and cloaked by magic. Tell him Dumbledore does not even know of it. He will be safe there. Thank you Malfoy for your assistance. I will speak to you soon" Said the voice and the face disappeared.**

**Harry woke up with a burning pain coming from his lighting shaped scar. He tried to remember more about the dream but the more he tried to remember the more he couldn't. Harry could here footsteps coming up the stairs and soon there was a knocking on the door.**

"**HARRY? HARRY!!!" It was his aunt. " Harry get down stairs right now. You have company!"**

**Harry could hear the fear in her voice. As he walked down the stairway and into the kitchen he saw a familiar face. It was Tonks and there was someone standing next to her as well. **

"**Ello' Harry. I hope you are doing well" said Tonks looking him over. **

"**As best as I can living with muggles Tonks." Said Harry, as he looked to the girl standing next to Tonks.**

"**Oh yes, Harry this is my sister, Wylow. She will be staying here for a few days and then she will take you to the burrow."**

"**I will not have another person like… like HIM in my house!" yelled Harry's uncles Vernon as his veins started bulging out of his grotesquely purple face.**

" **I will sty here and you will not stand in my way Vernon Dursley. Unless you want a tail to match the one I heard your son liked so very much. Said Wylow as she took out her wand.**

"**Fine you will stay in Harry's room." said his uncle with some difficulty. **

"**Well I can see you can take care of your self Wylow so I will be off. And good luck Harry!" said Tonks before she dissaperated.**

**Harry led Wylow up to his room apologizing for the mess.**

"**Oh don't worry Harry my sister was quite right. These muggles are way too clean." Said Wylow making them both laugh lightly.**

"**Harry? Do you till have the mirror that Sirius gave you?"**

**Harry looked at her quizzically but slowly nodded.**

"**Er, Harry do you mind if we get something to eat. I am starving." said Wylow as she felt her stomach gurgle and glad to change the subject.**

"**Yah, come on I'll make us some sandwiches." said Harry leading her down to the Kitchen where Dudley and his gang where eating some subs that Petunia made them. All of them stopped at the sight of Wylow and Harry could under stand why. Wylow had long blonde hair down to the bottom of her back and honey brown eyes. She was skinny and a very nice ass. She wore a black belly shirt that went a little past her voluptuous breast and a black miny skirt. Wylow could feel them starring and glared at them.**

**"Shut your mouths you lazy bums." She said and sat down at the one seat left while Harry made them some sandwiches.**

**After eating Wylow helped Harry with his homework then put it away and started talking about school.**

**"...Only because I was out of the common room coming from the bathroom" said Wylow telling him about Snape docking off point for be out to late.**

**"Wow and what house are you in?" asked Harry "I'm in Gryffindor just like you." said Wylow. Soon they started talking about their friends at school and Harry found out that Wylow knew Hermione.**

"**Yeah I couldn't stop laughing when I heard about the swamp! I wished I could have been there!" said Wylow hearing Harrys story of the Weasley twins swamp.**

**Soon it became 11:30 and everyone else in the house was in bed. So Harry went into the bathroom and changed into his nightclothes while in the room Wylow changed in to hers.**

**After talking a little more about the sleeping arrangements, which resulted in Harry sleeping on the floor and Wylow in the bed. Wylow noticed what time it was. **

**"Harry do you remember me asking you about that mirror?" asked Wylow.**

**"Yah, I left it on the dresser." said Harry getting it and handing it to Wylow.**

**"Well know I'm going to call someone on it and I know you'll have a million questions but just talk to the person then when your done ill answer all the Questions you have ok."**

**"Ok." said Harry suspiciously and Wylow looked at the mirror then whispered a name Harry knew very well just as the clock struck 12:00am.**

**"Sirius" she whispered.**

**"Sirius? Is that really you?" asked Harry after a moment or two.**

**"In the flesh. Well sort of. So how have you been?" Sirius looked worse than ever yet he was so cheery. Harry figured it was because he didn't want Harry to worry. Harry spilled every thing out. He explained about the order and the owls. Then about Dumbledore going in to great detail.**

**"Ok well than my advice is to mind the order they are putting there lives on the line for you" said Sirius. "So how are the muggles treating you?"**

**"There afraid that if they make me mad enough that I'm going to send for the order to turn them to rats or something that's for sure" said Harry laughing at the thought of Dudley running around have transformed with a different tail coming out of his butt.**

**Sirius looked at harry with a unmistakable grin. **

"**You look so much like your father harry, and act in many ways like he once did. I know that if he were still…er… there, that he would be ecredulously proud of you."**

**Harry's eye seemed to have a bit more wet look to them as he looked of to the picture he had on his nightstand. **

"**Thank you Sirius. I wish I had gotten a chance to know him and my mum."**

"**As do I Harry, But we can not change what has been done. You must stay strong. You can not let you heart fog the obstacles that lie ahead. You must always remember that. Do you understand?" Sirius said with a serious and yet pained expression.**

"**Yes, I understand." Said Harry as he let out a sigh.**

**Sirius took a long deep look at Harry before anyone spoke.**

**"Well Harry I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave now but I promise if you say my name in to this mirror on the full moon then you will be able to speak to me. Hell I wouldn't mind seeing Ron or Hermione too." and with that last word Sirius faded into the dark background behind him. **

" **Well Harry I think its time we go to bed we have some charms to work on tomorrow" said Wylow and grabbed the covers to her bed and Harry turned out the light soon drifting of in to nightmare like dreams.**

_**"Hello Moonstone. And what have you got for me to day?" said Draco**_

_**"Well lets see. Potter is still at Little Winging and Dumbledore is still having him followed. Oh do tell your father that Snape will be there shortly. He is wanting a word with him about something that has to do with one of the order members, I'm not sure exactly what though."**_

_**"Ok. and what have you got for me Malfoy?" said the girl in the fire. Suddenly her face was uncovered and Harry knew that he new her from somewhere.**_

**Harry woke up with a start his breath was rapped and he was sweating all over. He sat up and looked at the clock, it was 5:00am. He tried to go back to the dream but he just couldn't see the girls face. He knew he had seen her somewhere before but now he just couldn't make it out. He tried to picture the face again but it was fading away and he couldn't see it any more. Harry laid there for who know how long when he finally fell asleep.**

**Harry woke up at 8:00am to the smell of breakfast coming from down stairs and looking at the bed he could tell that Wylow was already up and down there. So very lazily Harry got dressed and went down for breakfast. Harry's mouth dropped wide open when he realized who was cooking.**

**" Wylow why is a house elf cooking breakfast?" asked Harry a little confused.**

**"Well this is my house elf, Roxy. She is here on my orders. I have already talked to the ministry and they said it was fine so come and eat she is a great cook" Harry sat down and started eating the terrific looking food in front of him. Suddenly Dudley walked into the kitchen and stopped so suddenly it looked like he was petrified at the site of the house elf.**

**"Its ok Dudley she won't hurt you." said Wylow with a forced kindness. "Come and eat"**

**Dudley walked slowly to the table and sat down, sitting nice and proper but that's not what shocked Harry. What shocked him was the fact that when Roxy put Dudley's plate in front of him Dudley ate like a gentleman, for once in his life he did not gobble any thing down like the pig that he was.**

**"Er, Dudley are you feeling ok?" asked Harry trying not to laugh at him acting so civilized. **

**"Of course I do Harry. Why wouldn't I?" said Dudley in a very mannered tone.**

**After breakfast Harry and Wylow went back up to his room and Wylow asked him to take out his wand.**

**"Why do I need my wand?" asked Harry but took it out any way. With out warning Wylow threw a curse at Harry and he flew in to the air and now lay sprawled out on the floor. Harry got up and looked at Wylow. He had hit his head hard on the wall.**

**"What the heck was that for?!?!?!" yelled Harry rubbing his head.**

**"You are always supposed to always be on your guard. Rule number one in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You should know that rule if you're going to be teaching it." said Wylow calmly.**

**"What are you talking about? And why couldn't you just tell me?" asked Harry as he sat on his bed with wand aside.**

**Wylow threw another curse at him catching him off guard and sending him into the air but fortunately he landed on his bed this time. **

**" What did I just say? Always have your guard up."**

**"What in bloody Hell do you think your doing?!?!?!" cried Harry getting up on his feet and his wand pointed at Wylow.**

**"Look Dumbledore told me about the D.A. but how are you going to teach them to defend them selves if you can't even do that your self?" asked Wylow. "I'm going to help you with some curses and spells ok but on one condition."**

**"Oh and what's that?" asked Harry sourly. **

**"You'll have to teach more people. Any one who wants to learn. As a favor to Dumbledore. What do you say?" asked Wylow hopefully.**

**Harry thought about it for a few moments then looked Wylow straight in the eyes. "Ok I'll do it."**

**So Harry and Wylow practiced until sunset. Then at about 11:00 Wylow told Harry it was time for bed because they would be going to the burrow tomorrow and she wanted him to get some rest after the hard day of work.**


	2. The Burrow

Ello my fellow readers. Here is another chapter. But i wont be updating for a lil while. I want to make sure that I am ahead for sure this time.. So I am gonna write a few chapters before I post. I am still looking for a beta so I will still have errors. I know the relationship may sound rushed but it is for good reason. Please review. I dont have any yet and I would love to get at least a few!! Anyway on with the story!!

**The Burrow**

**Chapter 2**

**Wylow and Harry got up before the sun and gathered their things then went down stairs where Roxy already had their breakfast made. As soon as they finished eating the two went over to the fireplace and grabbing their trunks stepped in to the green flames coming out of the swirling fire into the burrow where the Weasley's where waiting for them.**

**"Harry!" cried Ron who was the first one to notice him fall threw the flames.**

**"Hey Ron! How have you been?" asked Harry as Wylow came out of the green flames.**

**"Great, Harry who is your friend?" asked Ron peaking over Harry's shoulder. She was wearing a ravishing dress robes. Quite frankly it seemed as though she were a princess or good witch out of a muggle fairytale. She had a natural beauty about her and in the silk blue robes it only seemed to magnify. She sure did not appear to dress like her sister Tonks.**

**"I'm Wylow. And you are?" asked Wylow as she shook his hand.**

**"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."**

**"Oh, well it's nice to finally meet you. Your father talks a lot about you all rather often." said Wylow**

**Just then the rest of the Weasley's walked in to the room and greeted Harry like family. Then to Wylow's surprise Mr. Weasley came over and gave Wylow a huge hug.**

**"Ello, Wylow. How have you been?" asked Mr. Weasley.**

**"I've been better. How bout you Arthur? Up to no good at the Ministry I bet." said Wylow laughing a little.**

**"You know me only too well," replied Mr. Weasley "Ok every one I would like you to meet Wylow."**

**Every one shook her hand and as Harry noticed Ron wasn't the only one to gawk at Wylow. From what he could see Fred and George were also eyeing her. He could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. They wish they could have her in there bed tonight.**

………

**"And I'm George." said George keeping his eyes on her breast.**

**Ginny also walked up to her and shook her hand blocking Wylow from view from Ron, Fred, and George. "Hi, I'm the youngest and **_**only**_** girl Ginny." said Ginny.**

**"Well it's nice to meet you Ginny." said Wylow laughing at Ginny's remark.**

**The Weasley's, Wylow, and Harry talked all through the day until suppertime completely missing lunch. But not too worried as they were rather enjoying themselves.**

**Molly called everyone to the back yard were they had their dinner and talked about the upcoming school year.**

**"Well I figured since Harry is going to teach the D.A. this year too, why doesn't he just teach more people? I mean Fred and George could recruit people at their shop and then we could just add those kids on to the D.A. You could make them take an oath and every thing. So what do you say about helping Harry out boys?" asked Wylow eyeing the Weasley twins. **

**"I don't have a problem with It." said Fred**

**"Me 'neither" said George agreeing with his twin.**

**After dinner everyone headed out to a patch of land where the boys would practice Quidditch and with Wylow as the ref. and Arthur and Molly Weasley as the audience they Weasley's played until the sun went down.**

**Tired and having to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow every one turned in early heading up to the Burrow about rather later them Molly Weasley had approved of. Ron and Harry went up to there room first followed by Fred and George who were the followed by Ginny and Wylow.**

**The groups of teenagers were not asleep long before awoken by the cries of Wylow downstairs, as the group of four boys walked closer to down stairs they stopped and Ginny sitting on the steps with her head down.**

**"What happened Ginny? Why is Wylow crying?" asked Ron worried.**

**"Dumbledore came and got Wylow about 20 minutes ago and he just told her that Belletrix killed Tonks about an hour ago. The Death Eaters ambushed a group of order members. I'm not sure why though." said Ginny in a hurry.**

**"That so sa..."Fred started. He didn't get to finish because Wylow and Molly had just said goodbye Dumbledore and was headed up the staircase. Everyone hurried to their rooms before they were caught.**

**As they walked into Ginny's room Ginny turned over so her face was hidden and listened to what they were saying.**

**"Its ok dear they will get her. She will pay for what she has done" said Molly trying to reassure Wylow.**

**"You don't know that Molly. You can't say for sure that they will catch her. You can't say that she will pay for killing my sister. 'Cuz you don't know." as Wylow said this she started to sob silently.**

"**I just want to go to sleep Molly. Can I please just go to sleep?"**

**"Of course dear, of course" said Molly covering Wylow with her blanket then walking out the door shutting it behind her. Ginny heard her mother mutter "poor dear" as footsteps faded down the stairs.**

**"Get up every one we got to get going" yelled Molly up the staircase, no one was very excited about getting up before the sun. They all rolled out of bed half asleep and zombie like. Every one walked down the stairs and into the kitchen sitting at the table for Breakfast. Molly hurriedly served then all and sat down her self and ate.**

**"Where is Wylow" asked Harry looking around the table.**

**"Well I figured I would let her sleep a little longer, she had a tough night last night and I'm warning you all right now if I found out that you are asking her about it when she doesn't bring it up then you will have to deal with me do you hear?" threatened Molly**

**"Yes maim" they all replied in unison.**

**Wylow woke up and got dressed. She wasn't in a very nice mood but she didn't think being stuck in the room all day would help any. So she slowly walked down the stairs in to the kitchen and sat at the table. Every one looked at her in aw but didn't say any thing. They just let Wylow eat quietly.**

**As the plates were cleared Wylow got up to help clean.**

**"Oh no dear" said Molly taking the pans away from her. "You don't have to do any thing"**

**"Look Molly just because Tonks... died doesn't mean I'm incompetent, I can do think for my self so please, please, just treat my like nothing happened" said Wylow with a single tear falling down her face. Every one that had been talking to each other sat quietly and just looked at the scene before them.**

**"Yes, yes of course dear" said Molly a little fluttered. Wylow took the pans and put them in the sink while the others went out side to practice their Quidditch.**

**"So what do you think is going to happen to Wylow? Were do you think she is going to stay?" asked Ron.**

**"Well probably with her house elf at her mansion" said Harry who remembered Roxy her house elf coming over and cooking them breakfast. The group had gotten to the top of the hill were they would always practice when staying at the Burrow.**

**"Well I know one thing." said George. "Oh and what's that." asked Fred.**

**"Well she is going to need a shoulder to cry on and I'm the one that's going to be there." said George smoothly.**

**At this comment there was a big argument and all the guys got in it with poor Ginny on the side lines trying to get them to shut up.**

**"Will you guys please shut up" yelled Ginny getting very annoyed, **

**"You are acting like a bunch of animals!!"**

**Everyone looked at Ginny and then walked quietly up to the practice area. Every one was a little rusty but they all seemed pretty good. About an hour later Wylow walked up to the practice area and all the boys came to her side in a hurry.**

**"Molly told me to tell you that it was time to leave for Diagon Alley, you have a lot of packing to do ass we all will be getting on the train tomorrow." said Wylow not looking to well but better than she had.**

**"Well then lets go shall we?" said Fred putting his arm around her making the other guys very angry with him, and they walked down to the burrow.**

**"Wake up every one we have to get to the train." said molly Weasley up the stairway.**

**Every one walked down the stairs very groggily. As they sat down at the table Errol the Weasley's pet owl flew through the window and landed head first on the table. Ron got up and took the letter from his leg and looked at the name on it.**

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**Ronald Weasley's Kitchen**

**The Borrow**

**"Hey "airy you have a letter" said Ron passing it to him. Harry grabbed the letter and opened it reading it silently.**

**"What is it Harry" asked Ginny.**

**"It's a Letter from Dumbledore. He said that Wylow, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and I are to meet him in his office the day after the sorting."**

**Harry put the letter down and looked at their faces.**

**"But why would he want us there?" asked Fred.**

**"Yeah we don't even go to Hogwarts anymore." said George.**

**"I don't know but if Dumbledore wants you there than it must be important. Besides it might have to do with the D.A." said Molly Weasley.**

**"Or The Order?" said Ron hopefully.**

**"Well I wouldn't go that far. I don't think he will tell you guys any thing about the order because of the fact that you to and Hermione are under age, never mind not in the order." said Molly**

**"But Fred, George**_** and**_** Wylow are in the order! So there might be a chance." said Ron arguementivly.**

**"Yeah and if he wanted to talk about the order, which he don't, than he would waited for the next meeting. Not in front of you underage ones.." said Molly in a way that ended the conversation.**

**"Come on we are going to miss the train lets go!" Said Hermione who was standing out side the door. Harry and Ron twisted out of Molly's grasp and ran on the train as it's started to descend from the platform.**

**As the grouped walked down the isle they noticed that most of the compartment were full. Then when they were about to give up hope they spotted a compartment with Wylow inside but as they opened the door Draco Malfoy walked out quickly giving the group a very disgusted look.**

**The group walked in and put there luggage away, sitting down in the seats and looking at Wylow who was wiping a tear away from her eye.**

**"What's wrong Wylow?" asked Ron sensitively.**

**"N...n...nothing" said Wylow looking down at the ground.**

**"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" asked Harry eyeing the door with anger.**

**"NO! Just don't worry about it I'm fine really just forget it ok?" said Wylow not wanting to tell them want happened or why she was crying.**

**The members of the D.A. stopped by to talk to the leader but didn't stay long because they had friends of there own that they wanted to visit but at least they had people keep them company thought Harry and it certainly brought a smile to Wylow's face. By the time they approached Hogwarts the group changed into Hogwarts robes and got their things that they wanted to bring with them.**

**"ello 'arry 'ermione Ron. And how was your summer?' Asked Hagrid.**

**"We had a greet summer Hagrid and cant wait to tell you about it in class" said Hermione.**

**"'Right then... First years this way please!" said Hagrid walking away.**

**Ron found an empty carriage and hopped in side. Harry froze at the site of the Thestrials and patted it on its side then hopped in to the carriage behind Hermione. They were at Hogwarts once again. Harry lived for this place for the wizarding world. He new that one day he would be here for the same reason the teachers where. He also knew that he would have to kill Voldemort to do that. The year before Harry had wanted to be an Aurorer (sp) but now he knew he wanted to teach. Hogwarts was magnificent it was a place like no other. It was his home and it held so many secrets he knew he had do figure out.**

**As the couch stopped people got out of their carriages and headed for the great hall. Wylow sat down next to a few 7th and 6th year boys with Harry Hermione and Ron. Ron sitting right next to Wylow could here the whispers from the others and he started to burn up. Harry leaned over to Ron and Ron appeared embarrassed.**

**Wylow looked around the room and spotted Draco sitting facing her and looking at her dead on. She thought he was very hansom and loved his eyes. There was just something about them that seemed so sincere. Draco met her gaze and as if by magic a silver cord flew from behind him and towards Wylow binding them together.**

**"Wylow...Wylow are you ok?" asked Hermione looking at her. You looked dazed.**

**"Oh...yes of course." said Wylow. She looked back over at Draco he was now talking to the person next to him. Had she imagined it? Had she really seen something or where her eyes playing tricks on her?**

**School had started a few days ago and Wylow thought it was great she didn't know why but the meeting that Duntbledore had wanted had been canceled for some reason but Wylow didn't care, today was a beautiful morning. Then all the owls came in swooping down above their owners to deliver their mail. To Wylow's surprise she saw her own owl Kiri drop a letter in front of her. When she opened she saw a letter in old English and pulled it out. Only to find that is was not a letter at all but a poem of some sort.**

**Alone, a crying girl**

**crying harder still**

**turned to insanity**

**in a room alone**

**Dark, black room**

**chilled to the bone**

**voices, voices can be heard**

**screaming, screaming takes there place**

**fingers clawing at her face.**

**A soul sits beside her**

**a soul of a girl**

**trying to find away in**

**back to our world.**

**Wylow put down the letter and looked at it in confusion. What did this mean? What was the purpose for this? Just then a sentence showed up on the bottom.**

'_**Please don't let it come true. Be in the room of requirement at midnight my love.'**_

**Wylow looked at the sender of her letter sitting at the end of another house table. He looked at her back and nodded his head and so did Wylow.**

**The first bell rang and Wylow left the table to go to her first class, Herbology and dream of what the room might hold that night. **

**Draco waited by the fireside, as he did many a times before. Waiting for the usual girl to show up and give him the information that he needed and to give some to here. He was looking into the fire waiting for her when there was a knock at the door. He looked at his watch, which said that it was midnight. Draco got up and went to the door to answer it. When he opened it he just stood there in aw. She was so beautiful with her long blonde hair he thought. Draco pulled her inside and kissed her passionately.**

" **I missed you Draco." She whispered**

"**I missed you too Wylow. But now you're here in my arms." Said Draco "I love you"**

**"I love you to." said Wylow. And Draco guided her to the bed that Draco had thought up in the room laying her softly upon it moving to lay beside her caressing her waist and moving downward grabbing the tip of her shirt and pulling it over her head.**

**"God, did I miss you" whispered Draco as his tongue parted her lips and they slipped under the covers.**


End file.
